If You're Reading This
by Fraulein Lissy
Summary: AU. Biggs Darklighter had a pregnant wife back on Tatooine. What was his 'Goodbye' letter to her? Biggs/Kandji Luke/Kandji Kandji is a canon character.


**Hello Everybody!**

**This is just a short tribute to all the soldiers that have given the ultimate sacrifice. The song is ****_If Your Reading This _****by Tim McGraw. I own nothing!**

* * *

Kandji Darklighter leaned against the side of the Darklighter family's house. She was staying there while her husband, Biggs, was off fighting with the Alliance. She waved her hand to cool herself off even though she was in the shade. Tatooine wasn't known for being an ice planet. It didn't help that she was seven months along with Biggs's and her first child. Leaning against the warm house and shutting her eyes, she rubbed her stomach full to the bursting with life. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes. She nearly shrieked at the sight of someone thought dead. "Luke! What are you doing here? Everyone's been looking for you since the Lars's homestead was burnt!"

Luke Skywalker's blue eyes ran over her belly with sadness. He bit his lip. By now Kandji knew something was wrong. With her hand resting on her belly she asked, "Luke, what is it?"

He held out an old-fashioned flimsy envelope. "Here. It'll tell you everything. His is inside. I have to go. I can't be seen here." Luke backed into Huff Darklighter with a bump and moved around him saying, "I told him to pull up, get out of there, but he wouldn't do it! I'm sorry!" Then he turned and fled.

Huff put his arm around Kandji, leading her to the couch inside while calling his wife. When she came in and saw the envelope in Kandji's hands, she let out a cry. Kandji opened the paper with trembling hands and saw the words 'killed in action'. She opened Biggs's letter with tears running from her blue eyes onto her face. It was a song.

_If you're reading this, my momma's sitting there,_

_Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here,_

_ I sure wish I could give you one more kiss,_

_ And war was just a game we played when we were kids._

"Vroom! Bang! Bang!"

Laughter rang out as children played war, running around chasing each other. A mop head of blonde hair held out his arms, buzzing like a sputtering engine while trying to sound like a Z-95. Suddenly, he heard a sound of guns behind him. Luke looked over his shoulder to see a shorter blonde-haired girl bearing down him. Kandji almost got him when 'Boom' an older, taller black-haired kid tackled her to the ground. Biggs grinned as he tickled a squirming Kandji.

Biggs grinned a totally different type of grin as he held the hands of a veiled and dressed in white Kandji with Luke standing next to him as Best Man. He vowed to love, cherish, and protect and she vowed to love, honor, and obey. They exchanged rings and he lifted her veil. With a kiss they sealed their love.

_Well I'm laying down my gun,  
I'm hanging up my boots ,  
I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you._

_So lay me down ,  
In that open field out on the edge of town ,  
And know my soul,  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go,  
If you're reading this,  
I'm already home._

Wearing white, they held a memorial service for Biggs, the pastor comforting them as only a man of God could. But that didn't heal the gaping hole in Kandji's heart.

_If you're reading this half way around the world,  
I wont be there to see the birth of our little girl,  
I hope she looks like you, I hope she fights like me ,  
And stands up for the innocent and the weak._

The screams from the house ceased and a baby's cry took over. Kandji leaned, tracing her baby daughter's face. A small smile broke over her face. Jessa had hazel eyes, golden brown hair, and features that were mostly hers. Just like Biggs said she would.

Jessa knelt before Luke Skywalker, who placed a blue lightsaber over both her shoulders and pronounced her a Jedi Knight, Defender of the Galaxy.

_I'm laying down my gun,  
I'm hanging up my boots,  
Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes._

_So lay me down,  
In that open field out on the edge of town,  
And know my soul,  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go,  
If you're reading this,  
I'm already home._

_If you're reading this there's gonna come a day,  
When you move on and find someone else and that's okay ,  
Just remember this I'm in a better place ,  
Where soldiers live in peace and angels sing "Amazing Grace"._

After Mara's death, Luke and Kandji furthered their relationship. Three years later, he asked her to become his wife. She said yes.

_So lay me down,  
In that open field out on the edge of town ,  
And know my soul,  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go ,  
If you're reading this,  
If you're reading this,  
I'm already home._

* * *

**This subject touches me personally because my dad served over in the Middle East. By God's grace, he never got a scrape but he was this close to being killed at least 20 times. And my dad was a lawyer. So every time I hear this song, I cry thinking this could have been my mom and I wouldn't have my adorable little brother.**

**Kandji is a canon love interest of Biggs but she was killed by Tuskens. Among other things, this is why this is an AU.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
